


Towels and combs

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Hangyul baru saja selesai mandi, rambut dan tubuh bagian atasnya masih agak basah ketika tiba-tiba tangannya diseret oleh Seungyoun dan tubuhnya didudukkan dengan paksa di tepi tempat tidur. Waktu ditarik dia sempat panik juga, hampir saja tangan Seungyoun ia tepis sebelum menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang diringkus atau diculik.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 6





	Towels and combs

Hangyul baru saja selesai mandi, rambut dan tubuh bagian atasnya masih agak basah ketika tiba-tiba tangannya diseret oleh Seungyoun dan tubuhnya didudukkan dengan paksa di tepi tempat tidur. Waktu ditarik dia sempat panik juga, hampir saja tangan Seungyoun ia tepis sebelum menyadari kalau dia tidak sedang diringkus atau diculik.

... Atau mungkin seharusnya ia tadi tidak buru-buru menyimpulkan bahwa ia dalam situasi yang aman. Karena di depannya kini berdiri Cho Seungyoun, tinggi menjulang dan terlihat mengancam dengan handuk dan sisir di kedua tangannya. Hangyul beringsut mundur namun kalah cepat dengan tangan Seungyoun yang menjatuhkan sisir di tangannya dan menarik bajunya.

“Nggak bisa. Pokoknya hari ini kamu keringin rambut dan sisiran yang bener. Aku bantuin.” Kalau sudah begini Hangyul hanya bisa pasrah.

Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan tertentu sih, kenapa dia malas merawat rambut. Ya malas saja. Jadi setelah mandi rambutnya ia biarkan sampai kering sendiri. Rambutnya juga dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa disisir sampai sakit kepala karena kusut baru dia mau sisiran. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin Seungyoun menyadari dari semalam ia sudah sakit kepala meskipun ia tidak bilang apa-apa. Seungyoun kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur, memosisikan diri di belakang Hangyul. Disampirkannya handuk kecil yang tadi ia bawa di atas kepala Hangyul dan ditepuk-tepuknya pelan.

Idealnya memang mereka pakai pengering rambut, tapi ini sudah larut malam dan dua pengering rambut yang mereka punya ada di kamar Seungwoo dan Wooseok.

( _Seungyoun juga lebih menyukai kontak seperti ini tapi ini rahasia_ ).

Tangan Seungyoun bergerak dengan gerakan memutar, meninggalkan pijatan ringan di bagian tengkuk dan daerah di atas telinga. Sesekali tangannya berpindah ke atas kepala, pangkal telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menekan pelan, jari-jarinya bergerak secara ritmis mengurai sakit kepala yang Seungyoun tahu, sudah dirasakan Hangyul sejak semalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup diraihnya sisir kecil milik mereka dan dengan hati-hati digunakannya untuk menyugar rambut bagian depan Hangyul. Rambutnya kini sudah agak panjang, jadi terkadang perjalanan sisir kecil itu tersendat, memaksa lenguhan pelan dari bibir Hangyul karena sakit terjambak, walaupun Seungyoun sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya selembut mungkin. Beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya sisir tersebut berhasil bergerak dengan lancar. Posisi Hangyul kini semakin merosot dan punggungnya semakin menempel ke tubuh Seungyoun. Ujung-ujung rambut hitamnya terasa geli di dagu yang lebih tua, dan aroma shampoonya lembut menggelitik indera penciumannya. “Sekarang gimana rasanya?” tanya Seungyoun pelan setelah selesai menyisir rambut Hangyul. Tangannya kini menyelinap di sela-sela rambut Hangyul yang sudah halus.

“Enak. Udah nggak sakit lagi,” jawab Hangyul sambil menengadahkan kepala, manik matanya bertemu dengan Seungyoun yang menatap ke bawah. Seungyoun tersenyum manis dan merunduk meninggalkan kecupan ringan di dahi Hangyul.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
